1. Field of the Invention:
This invention relates to a loom for weaving a narrow-width woven cloth such as a ribbon or tape by driving a number of members such as a reed, a carrier and a latch needle in time relation with one another by a single main drive shaft, and more particularly to a loom having a structure such that a carrier connected to a reed is prevented to the utmost from being influenced by vibration due to the action of the reed.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aforementioned conventional loom is exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 4,305,434, U.K. Pat. No. 2,119,414 and International Patent Application Laid-Open Specification No. 84/00157.
In the loom disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Patent, a crank journal rotatable as a unit with a single horizontal main drive shaft is connected to the respective free ends of a reed driving pivotal arm and a carrier driving pivotal arm, which are fixed at one ends respectively to reed and carrier drive shafts parallel to the main drive shaft, by two links for converting rotation of the main drive shaft into pivotal motion of the pivotal arms. The base end of the reed is fixed to the reed drive shaft to perform the beating action in timed relation with pivotal. motion of the reed driving pivotal arm. One end of the other pivotal arm is fixed to the carrier drive shaft, and the free end of the same pivotal arm is connected to the base end of the vertical carrier pivotal shaft via a link for converting horizontal pivotal motion of the pivotal arm into forward and reverse vertical rotations of the carrier pivotal shaft so that the free end of the carrier will move back and forth in the shed of warp yarns to carry the weft yarn.
Also a latch needle for forming the selvedge and a catch sled for guiding a selvedge yarn are operable in accordance with rotation of the main drive shaft.
According to the loom disclosed in the above-mentioned U.K. Patent, the reed pivotally movable in response to rotation of the main drive shaft is connected to the base of the carrier, whose one end is horizontally pivoted, directly by a link so that the free end of the carrier will move back and forth in a horizontal plane in timed relation with pivotal motion of the reed.
The loom disclosed in the above-mentioned International Patent Application Specification is equipped with a drive mechanism similar to that of the loom disclosed in the above-mentioned U.S. Patent. Specifically, in the loom disclosed the U.S. Patent, the carrier driving pivotal arm is connected to the crank journal via a link. Whereas in the loom disclosed in the International Patent Application Specification, the carrier driving pivotal arm is connected to the reed driving pivotal arm directly by a link.
However, in the cooperating mechanism of the reed and carrier in the loom disclosed in the U.K. Patent, since vibration of the reed is transmitted directly to the carrier, the weft yarn is apt to be vibrated in a complicated manner during the action of the carrier so that the latch needle would tend to fail to catch the weft yarn.
In the looms disclosed the U.S. Patent and the International Patent Application Specification, since a number of links exist between the carrier driving pivotal arm and the carrier, it results in a complicated structure. Especially in the loom disclosed in the International Patent Application Specification, since the carrier driving pivotal arm and the reed driving pivotal arm are directly connected to each other by a link, vibration of the link also is transmitted to the carrier so that the weft yarn will undergo a complicated vibration likewise the loom disclosed in the U.K. Patent and hence the latch needle would tend to fail to catch the weft yarn.